The Eliat Stone
by TheMysticMan
Summary: Steven and his friends see a ship blasting through the sky, the realise the people inside are people they would never want to meet, The Watchers.
1. The Crashing Ship

It was a bright day. Steven Universe looked up on the sky from the beach in the beautiful town of Beach City.

Sitting to the left of him were Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

Too the left of Steven was his pet lion, which was pink of course, the lion's name was "Lion"

As they looked up at the sky with nothing to do at the moment they noticed a light.

The light appeared to be growing larger and larger, almost as if it were increasingly getting closer.

Pearl was a bit startled while Amethyst was saying it was most likely a shooting star.

It got close enough for them to realize it was no shooting star, but infact some sort of ship.

The ship was thick at the bottom and thin at the top, it appeared to have 8 appendages coming from the bottom.

They had all began worrying while Pearl saw the teal color of the strange spacecraft and immediately knew what it has been.

Pearl had said under her voice, "Turquoise..." while Amethyst was saying the world was going to end while Garnet stared at it, unsure exactly what it had been

It was when it had gotten past the clouds when the 4 people and Lion realized just how fast this craft was going.

They could hear others screaming. They saw people running. The ship had gone very fast.

Steven yelled out, "Run! Lion! We have to go somewhere safe!" Pearl interrupted saying, "It's a gem ship.. The ship of Turquoise... I'll explain it later."

They ran into the house and covered their eyes as the ship crashed into the shore with a loud boom.

8 minutes after the crash the 4 people, and Lion walked out of the house looking over the crashed ship.

The ship's appendages moved, and put it on all 8. The ship was literally standing up.

They stared in awe and 2 of the legs pointing down like stairs and a small hatch opened.

2 creatures walked out. Pearl looking confused as she could tell one of the silhouettes were the gem, Turquoise. She was unsure who the other gem was.

Steven was wide-eyed and Lion roared.

Garnet exclaimed, "We need to get out of there if it is Turquoise"

The mist quickly cleared revealing Turquoise and a green gem.

Turquoise was a tall female gem. Turquoise has a beautiful turquoise gemstone on her forehead with a beautiful blue hue on her draped bodice and an excellent creamery colored platter tutu. She wore criss-cross elastic ballet shoes with a small turquoise gem on both. Turquoise held a small black shield with a small white gash in the shield.

The green figure was smaller with a clean emerald on her left hand. She wore a green spaghetti strap blouse with a black cuffed pants. Her shoes were excellent black jazz shoes.

Pearl looked at the figures and said "What are you doing here, horloges."


	2. Watermelon Farmer

Amethyst looked in amaze at Turquoise and who she guessed was Emerald.

Steven said "Who are you guys!" while from inside Connie was calling, startled.

Turquoise said "We crashed here. We were watching your ecosystem." She let out a disgusted face. "Your planet here is absolutely disgusting." There is pollution everywhere!" Emerald added.

"Why were you watching Earth's ecosystem." said Garnet "So we can protect. We want to keep the galaxy's planets safe and fine." said Turquoise and Emerald at the same time.

Pearl said "You don't deserve to be here. You couldn't save many planets."

"Correct" said Turquoise. "But we try." added Emerald.

Pearl summoned her weapon and darted at Emerald and Garnet and Amethyst took out their weapons and went for Turquoise.

Turquoise teleported out of the way of Garnet and Amethyst causing them to clash into each other and placing the shield infront of Emerald causing Pearl to crash into the shield.

"Steven, run" said the 3 Crystal gems at once.

Steven jumped on Lion, than Lion teleported under the 4's house.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst crashed into the house. Steven had taken a peek at the chaos outside. He looked in awe.

No longer was there Turquoise and Emerald, but an (atleast) 30ft. tall, 4 armed, 8 legged Gem. It was absolutely gigantic and looked at the Crystal Gems as if they were Watermelon and were a Watermelon Farmer. The Gem summoned a large katana-like weapon.


	3. Shingek No Gemigyn: Attack on the Fusion

The giant Gem rushed toward them and swung the sword merely 4 inches away from Garnet's face. Steven stared in awe as they all attacked at once and giant Gem broke into pieces.

Out comes Turquoise and Emerald. The two explained just why, they were there.

"It was years ago." exclaimed Turquoise. "Gems started hearing about Earth" added Emerald. "Humans became dangerous, polluted Earth. We care for all planets but will do all for safety of large amounts of life." answered both. "We would've had to destroy Earth as if it gets too polluted Earth will be destroyed along with humanity." said Turquoise "And so would Mars and every other planet in the line" added Emerald

"It would be a chain of death goodness gracious!" said both of the Gems at once.

The 3 Crystal Gems looked at eachother. "But.." said Amethyst "I.. I.. Hm." added Pearl and finally "I don't know what we can do." finalled Garnet.

"Pearl tell me there story now." said Steven.


	4. Pearl's Explanation

_**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY PEARL'S FLASHBACK ON TURQUOISE AND EMERALD.**_

 _Hundreds of years ago..._

 _2 Gems named Turquoise and Emerald were born._

 _Turquoise 89 years older than Emerald._

 _They had realized just how much they consequences of nature can be for many planets..._

 _They realized that ones mistakes causes a chain of mistakes._

 _Eventually that chain would release something far greater in danger._

 _The two Gems built a spacecraft capable of dropping bombs made with the greatest of Gem technology._

 _The bombed their own planet and took off suffering their own planet for the safety of others, they found out it would be for the best..._

 _Many years later they had found out about Earth..._

 _They realized the increasing technology could potentially create a black hole sucking in everything in sight._

 _Their idea was fit. In 1942 on the 24th in February they decided their plan. To blow up Earth in Los Angeles, one of the most thriving cities._

 _The army had noticed them so they had to avoid being sighted again._

 _While their ship would still be accidentally sighted by the obsessed and unobserved they were simply passed as weather balloons which they were happy about._

 _Sense than they have drifted through space blowing up planets for the safety of others._

 _Just watching... Always watching planets... Maybe even right now.. In your very house. While your sleeping. Behind you? Look! Looked? Must've gone back behind you. They always watch. For what they think is safety. They think differently. They think as_

 **1 = 10000000**

 **8 = 0**

 **8 0**

 ** _Take those numbers. Think of 1 as a habited planet. Think of the other 8 as unhabited planets. Even with no wildlife to suffer they think 8 unhabited planets is better than 1 habited one._**


End file.
